Talk:Soundtracks
Please help specify occurances of carol_master and track6. Also, can I have confirmation for theme_dota.mp3? Snowfairyy 01:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone have a download for all the soundtracks? I've already uninstalled the game and I'm not reinstalling it. Shadowblade777 01:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if it's allowed, but if it is, I could send the files attached in an email... Gotta make sure it's not illegal first, though. Snowfairyy 10:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::How would it be illegal? You're not tampering with copyright and all that crap. You're just passing on a file. o-o Shadowblade777 17:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess. So, how do you want me to pass them?Snowfairyy 21:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Email, or put it on Mediafire. Its up to you. Shadowblade777 05:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, email me, and I'll reply with the attached files. ' Snowfairyy 05:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::My Email's on my page though.... Shadowblade777 05:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::'Okay, great. I feel so stupid now xD Snowfairyy 17:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Out of curiosity, has there been new music files lately? YouTube doesn't show up a music track of Berkas. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Berkas' Lair music Nothing new came in NAGC right now. Berkas' Lair uses Temple of Cuatal BGM for the first room, and QFinal for the boss fight. Velastia (talk) 07:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :What the hell?! Are they that god damn lazy?! Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Although there are still no bosses that use the "Run" music. KassiasGrandiel (talk) 03:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::They are, indeed. For example, while Frostland's dungeons received new BGMs, Trivia's dungeons just recycled the previous BGM. Here is a specific list: :::1st dungeon - Goliath Habitat: Dungeon: Temple of Destruction BGM (theme_giantrock.mp3); Boss: :::Temple of Cuatal BGM (sorcery master.mp3) :::2nd dungeon - Golem Graveyard: Dungeon: Temple of Destruction BGM (theme_giantrock.mp3); Boss: :::Temple of Cuatal BGM (sorcery master.mp3) :::3rd dungeon - Shadow Forest: Dungeon: Wyrm's Maw BGM (tracku.mp3); Boss: Gaikoz boss fight BGM (tboss_gaikoz.mp3) :::4th dungeon - Lacerta's Hunting Ground: Dungeon: Wyrm's Maw BGM (tracku.mp3); Boss: Gaikoz boss fight BGM (tboss_gaikoz.mp3) :::5th dungeon - Land of Despair: Dungeon: Relics of Kounat BGM (theme_ancientdebris.mp3); Boss: Yamini boss fight BGM (tboss_iceberg.mp3) :::6th dungeon - Dimensional Frontier: Dungeon: Relics of Kounat BGM (theme_ancientdebris.mp3); Boss: Altar of Judgement BGM (theme_iceberg.mp3) :::Velastia (talk) 00:57, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: .mp3 Files Would it be possible to have the .mp3 of all the soundtracks play on here, like how we have the voice acting for characters? Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:30, September 1, 2014 (UTC) GC Theme Lyrics Can someone open edits for this page? I found out how the GC Theme's lyrics are arranged and I can fix it. Ty! Xephira (talk) 01:41, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Sure thing! I'll try to do an action for it to make the lyrics arrangement look more neat. Thanks for letting us know Chihiyoko123 (talk) 05:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC)